


The B-Word

by ThePeriwinklePrincess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeriwinklePrincess/pseuds/ThePeriwinklePrincess
Summary: Always the bridesmaid, never the bride-that is literally the case for Sakura Haruno. But that's not all. She has a huge crush on her boss that she'll probably take to the grave, she spends all her free time planning other people's weddings and has one-sided conversations with her potted plant. Granted, it's not perfect but she's fine with it. Until one snarky, cynical Sasuke Uchiha enters her life.Loosely based on the movie 27 Dresses.UPDATE: This is a rework of my previous fic. The story is going to be different than what I had previously planned, so I have decided to delete the first two chapters and start afresh.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 107
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I took a brief hiatus from writing, so apologies for the delay in updating my fics. I thought about it and decided I'd rather write my own bad story than restructure an already existing narrative. Hence, this fic is going to be quite different from what I had originally planned. The initial premise still kinda resembles the movie, so I'd say it's loosely based on 27 Dresses instead of being an exact same AU. The first two chapters remain mostly unchanged, so they'll be updated pretty quickly.

Hinata’s wedding has been absolutely perfect.

Sakura’s not one to brag, but looking around everything—the venue, the décor, the flowers, the catering, she allows herself one tiny moment to gloat. Another wedding, another success story.

She watches fondly as the vows are exchanged and passes the ring to the bride. The newlyweds finally kiss and the hall erupts in applauds and whistles. It’s beautiful and heartwarming—and she was running late.

She slyly checks her wrist watch, the watch she had worn for this very purpose. She can still make it, if she leaves, well, right about now.

She offers the customary congratulations before sneakily making a beeline towards the exit. It’s easy to slip out, since everyone is busy swarming the happy couple, and hardly anyone pays her any attention.

All except one. Unknown to Sakura, a pair of dark eyes follow her departure with amused curiosity, the same pair of eyes that have been observing her since they caught her fidgeting up on the dais.

Sakura doesn’t know all that. Even if she did, she probably wouldn’t have cared anyway. Right now, all that matters to her is finding a cab. Oh and also the strap of her overstuffed tote bag not falling apart.

The heavens too, must have noticed her working so hard, for she manages to find a cab, on a Saturday evening no less.

She gives the driver the address. The car zooms through the rush hour Konoha traffic. Sakura opens her bag and takes out the kimono.

“Hey buddy.” She asks in what she hopes is a flirtatious voice. “I can make you a rich man.”

“Lady, whatever your scheme is, I ain’t falling for it.” The driver replies in a bored voice, not taking his eyes off the road.

“Ugh, no. Here, look.” Sakura pulls out the bundle of notes and waves it in his direction. That gets his attention.

“I’m going to have to make a few trips to and fro this evening, and I’d like to keep you on. As you can see, I’m going to tip very, very generously, but on one condition. Whatever happens back here.” Sakura waves her arms around the backseat. “You keep your eyes on the road.”

“Eyes on the road. Got it.” The driver nods solemnly.

“Fantastic.” Sakura pulls down the strap of her dress, holding the kimono over her head.

“Hey, what the—“ The man’s eyes bulge out in shock.

“Hey. Eyes on the road, remember?” Sakura reminds him sharply.

He gulps and reluctantly looks away. Sakura struggles with the intricate laces and zips of the dress, made more difficult in the moving vehicle. The kimono is another story, with the sashes and layers. The traffic grows worse. Damn it, why did Temari have to get married on the other side of town?

The cab finally arrives at the address. Sakura checks herself in the rearview mirror. She looks pretty decent for someone who got dressed inside a moving cab. She fixes a few loose strands of her hair and takes a deep breath.

_Someday, when it’s finally my day, they’ll do the same for me._

“Wait here.” She instructs the driver before darting inside.

__

Temari had chosen a traditional Japanese wedding. The décor was tasteful and appropriate, Sakura notes with pride. Paper lanterns illuminate the lawn, giving it a soft, romantic glow. Nothing much to see really, just another perfectly planned wedding.

“There you are.” The bride stands with her hands on her hips, eyes wide with worry.

“Sorry, sorry.” Sakura pants. “Traffic was a bitch.” It wasn’t a lie.

Once again, the vows are exchanged, the bride and groom exchange the ceremonial sake and kiss (okay so it isn’t entirely traditional.)

And once again, Sakura has to go.

She doesn’t even care to be subtle, breaking into a run once she’s out in the lawn. Her cab’s all revved up to go. Mr. Driver doesn’t even bother to look this time as she starts stripping.

Throughout the rest of the evening, she takes several such journeys. As the evening progresses, the details get a bit blurry, and the two weddings start blending with each other. The fact that she’s drinking twice the amount of alcohol certainly doesn’t help. Was it Hinata’s father who shared that funny little childhood anecdote in his toast, or was it one of Temari’s brothers? Was it Temari’s new husband who slipped and almost fell face first into the cake, or was it Hinata’s? (The latter seemed more likely.)

“You need to slow down.” Ino, her best friend, plops down on the empty chair next to her. “God, they should be paying you.”

“I’m doing this because I care about both of them.” Sakura replies calmly, watching Hinata slow dance with her father.

“Yes and you’ve done enough. Now relax and look around. Pick who gets to rip off that dress. Look, since you’ve worked so hard tonight, I’ll let you call dibs.”

“You’re disgusting.” Sakura rolls her eyes. 

“I’m normal.”Ino retorts. “Unlike you.”

Before Sakura could open her mouth to protest, Hinata climbs up on the dais.

“Today’s a very special day for me.” She shyly speaks into the mic. “Made even more special by a few people. Other than my family, there’s one person I must thank. The person who was with me for every step—every cake testing, every fitting, who has managed everything and given me this beautiful day—my friend, Sakura Haruno. I can never thank you enough.” She almost chokes on the last sentence. Everyone is looking at Sakura and applauding, she forces an awkward smile.

“Blah, blah.” Ino drawls. “Let’s each pick a guy and go home.”

Hinata carefully dabs at the corners of her eyes. “Ladies.” She grabs the microphone, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “It’s time for the bouquet.”

“Kill me.” Ino groans. “Kill me now.”

Sakura doesn’t pay her attention. It was the moment she looks forward to at every wedding. The bouquet will be hers. She squeezes through the throng, already jostling with the eager women. Hinata turns around and throws the bouquet. Sakura watches as it descends. So close, she almost has it. All she’ll have to do is extend her arm.

Her fingers graze the silky texture of the flowers, and then the world goes pitch black.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura cracks open her eyes. Fuzzy shapes swim into her vision. There’s a loud ringing in her ears, drowning out every other sound.

A hand gently pulls her up. Sakura blinks several times. Her vision starts to clear, and the ringing subsides a bit. It’s hard not to stare at the owner of said hand, with his soft but masculine features and perfect cheekbones. His messy raven hair falls over his equally dark eyes, eyes that were currently boring into Sakura’s. She tries to look away, but her head hurts at even the tiniest of movements. So she has no choice but to stare back at him. She’s seen him before, but she can’t remember where.

“Aha, so she lives.” He grins at her triumphantly, revealing a set of perfect white teeth. The bowtie of his tux is missing and the top few buttons are open. _It’s against the dress code._ She was very strict about the dress code.

Sakura doesn’t answer him. Instead, she looks around, taking in her surrounding, ignoring the throb in her head. A few other bridesmaids are fawning over her. With a stab of annoyance, Sakura realizes that their fawning has very little to do with concerns about her wellbeing and everything to do with being in close proximity to Dress Code Violator.

He must have noticed it too, because he sends them off with easy smiles and sweet words, before turning his attention back to Sakura.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” He makes a victory sign. Realization abruptly hits Sakura.

“You’re the Best Man.” She croaks. She vaguely remembers the groom challenging him to a dance battle, calling him "my rival" for some weird reason. She had wanted to stay and watch how it turned out, but Temari had a dress emergency. 

“I am.” He grins again, extending his hand. “Sasuke Uchiha.”

Sakura reluctantly takes his hand. “Sakura Haruno.” She replies weakly. 

“You have somewhere else to be?” He enquires, lips pursed together as if he’s trying really hard not to laugh.

“No.” Sakura mumbles. Her head still hurts, and her feet are killing her. She just wants to go home.

“Sakura!” Hinata rushes over, eyes wide with genuine concern. “Are you going to be fine?” Sakura meekly nods in assent. “You’ll drive her home, won’t you Sasuke?” The bride looks pleadingly at him.

“No need.” Sakura protests. “I have a cab—waiting outside.” 

“I’m aware.” Sasuke sounds like he’s barely suppressing a laugh. He gently but firmly hoists her up, looping his arm around her waist. He grabs the bouquet from the table next to them.

“You won this.” He announces cheerily. “Well, technically the girl who knocked you out did, but then she felt terrible and left this for you.”

Sakura says nothing, silently accepting the bouquet as they begin walking. Hinata sees them off, making her promise to text her when she gets home.

“Your friend left earlier.” Sasuke informs, still supporting her as she hobbles towards her cab. “She told me to, and I quote, “Take really, really good care of her.” Then she winked at me, several times. Not very subtle, is she?” Sakura chooses to ignore him, limping in sullen silence.

“So” He starts again, once they are ensconced in the cab and Sakura has given the driver her home address, much to his disappointment. “Are we going to talk about it?”

“Talk about what?” Sakura snaps, irritated. Good God, does he ever shut up?

“The fact that you were at two weddings tonight.” Sasuke smirks slyly. “Initially, I thought you were a professional bridesmaid, covering two gigs in one night. But then I looked into you, you are actually Hinata’s friend.”

“Professional bridesmaid?” Sakura repeats, aghast. 

“Believe you me.” He nods wisely. “It’s an extremely rewarding side hustle. You get paid, plus there’s free food and booze.”

“And you know so much about professional bridesmaids, because--?”

“A little knowledge never hurts.” Sasuke smiles secretively, as if enjoying a private joke. “Anyway, let’s talk about you. Why were you at two weddings on the same night?”

“Why not?” Sakura says defensively. “They’re both my friends and I wanted to be there for them.”

“But why?” He frowns, appearing genuinely mystified. “It’s not just the bridesmaid thing, you planned the entire wedding for Hinata. I’m assuming you did the same for the other girl as well. What are _you_ getting out of it?”

“Not everyone does everything with an ulterior motive. I just wanted to make the biggest days of their lives a perfect one.” Sakura rolls her eyes, already regretting allowing him to come with her.

“Bullshit.” Sasuke scoffs. “Everyone does everything with an ulterior motive. Fine, let’s say, hypothetically, you are one of the rare philanthropic types, but why weddings, of all things to help people with?”

“I love weddings.” Sakura grits her teeth. “And everything they represent.”

“Sakura, you poor, naïve woman.” He clicks his tongue, annoying her further.

“Oh.” Sakura says sarcastically. “You’re one of them.”

“One of whom?” Sasuke sits up straight, eyes shining with curiosity.

“You believe that the world is a terrible place and human existence is meaningless, and you think believing that makes you unique and edgy. It doesn’t. It makes you pretentious, and honestly, pretty fucking dull.”

She expects him to take offence, and say something rude and horrible. Instead, he throws back his head and starts laughing. Sure enough, Sakura begrudgingly notices, it makes him look more handsome.

“Why, I do believe that the world is a terrible place and human existence is meaningless. And I’ll admit to being a bit pretentious. But don’t write me off as dull Sakura, not yet.” Ugh, why does he keep saying her name like that, all husky and enticing?

“You’re something else, aren’t you?” Sasuke chuckles. “I’m really glad that I came along.”

“So that’s why you tagged along?” Sakura points her index finger at him accusingly. “Not out of concern, but because I piqued your interest?” 

“I’d say it’s a mixture of both.” He replies unabashedly.

The cab halts in front of her apartment. She pays the driver, thanking him profusely. Sasuke graciously carries her stuff as she clambers out of the vehicle.

“Hold it for me. I’ve got to go back to the wedding.” He tells the driver as they stand outside the building. “The happy couple’s going to kill me if I ditch them for a pretty girl.” He shrugs apologetically at Sakura. “Come on, I’ll walk you inside.”

“Thank you.” She nods stiffly. “But you’ve done enough. I’ll see myself in.’’

“Is it because of what I said?” He smirks again. “I take it back. Weddings are wonderful, and unicorns shit rainbows.”

“Why even bother.” Sakura sighs, exasperated. “Enjoy the wedding I planned. Good night.”

“Will I see you again?” Sasuke calls out as she trudges up the stairs.

“Sure.” Sakura turns around, smiling sweetly. “When Hell freezes over.”

He starts laughing again, waiting till she is inside. Then she watches him walk over to the cab and get inside. Sighing, she walks to the elevator and pushes the buttons.

She sighs again as she opens her apartment. The place doesn’t feel as cramped as it usually does. It feels—empty. Sakura thinks about Temari and Hinata, the love and hope in their eyes as they had taken their respective wedding vows—and the way their grooms had looked at them.

 _Someday, someday._ She tells herself. _I’ll have all of that, and more._

She takes off her pointy shoes and collapses into the couch. Frodo, her little cactus, stands on his pot at the center of the coffee table. Sakura likes to imagine that he has waited all day for her, eagerly anticipating hearing stories about her adventures in the outside world.

“You won’t believe the day I had.” She tells him dramatically. “Well, by your standards, even the most boring stuff I do out there must seem fantastic. All you do is sit here and nap. Anyway, it all started when two of my friends decided to get married on the same day—“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the SasuSaku interaction. Also, I have no idea how most people are taking this fic, so leave a comment maybe, to let me know your thoughts on this chapter or the story in general? See you guys soon.  
> Beta credits, like always, to NinjaHeartforHatake ♥️


	3. Chapter 3

_The next day_

Sakura wakes up with a throbbing lump in her head. Awesome.

There’s a string of worried texts and calls from Hinata and Ino. She forgot to text either one of them, too busy retelling her adventures to her plant.

She softly pads towards the kitchen, careful not to agitate the already painful lump. Coffee first, overbearing friends next.

The ancient pot takes its sweet time to whirr itself into action, so Sakura grabs her phone and texts back her friends that she’s alive, mostly. She’s about to put her phone away when a text grabs her attention. It’s from an unknown number.

_Sleep well last night? Did you think about our cab ride? I know I did.- Sasuke U._

“WHAT THE HELL” Sakura writes back, in angry caps, because she is livid.

Her phone starts ringing almost immediately. Sakura considers declining for a moment. What the hell, might as well get it done with. Also a tiny, really tiny part of her wanted to listen to him saying her name again.

Taking a deep breath, she taps on the accept option.

“Hey there. How’s the head wound?” Sasuke greets breezily.

“Don’t “hey there” me. How did you get my number?” Sakura snaps irritably.

“Hinata gave it to me. Very eagerly, I might add, when I told her how concerned I was for you.”

 _Hinata, you sweet, gullible fool_. Sakura can hear the smirk in his voice. She grits her teeth and remains silent.

“That reminds me, you ought to text her back. Poor girl is supposed to leave for her honeymoon and here she is, all worried sick for you.” Sasuke reproaches, feigning seriousness.

“I already did.” Sakura replies tersely.

“Good. A few more hours and she might have asked me to come personally check in on you. You know, seeing as I already know where you live—“

“Forget it! Forget my address! Forget my number! Forget everything, forget me!” Sakura yells. The pain in her head spikes, and she winces inwardly.

“I can’t Sakura, you’re way too intriguing for that. Trust me, I study people all the time.” If he keeps saying her name like that, she’s gonna be in trouble.

“So you’re either a shrink or a sociopath. I don’t need either in my life.” Sakura rubs her temples.

“I’m neither. So when’s the next wedding? How far are we with the planning?”

“None of your business. Please, please stop talking.”

“Okay, okay. Look I apologize for being so intrusive. I just want to get to know you. As friends. No creepy stuff, I promise.”

“I don’t know.” Sakura sighs. “I’m not really in the mood for this.”

“Got it. Then we’ll talk later.”

“No we won’t.”

“Have a good day.” He’s laughing when he hangs up.

__

“You didn’t have to come all the way from your office to have lunch with me.” Sakura says to Ino, who is sitting across her work desk. “As I’ve told you several times yesterday, I’m fine.”

“Yes everything except the juicy parts.” Ino pouts, delicately setting an assortment of plastic bowls on Sakura’s desk. “Come on Forehead, I got us ramen from Ichiraku. On a _Monday_. Almost had to kill a few assholes to make it to the counter. You have to tell me what happened with that ridiculously hot best man.”

“Nothing. I was suffering from a concussion and he was obnoxious.”

“Typical Sakura.” Ino sighs, shaking her head with disappointment. “You get a good looking guy taking you home and still manage to do nothing.”

“Did you not hear about the obnoxious part?” Sakura retorts, snapping her chopsticks with more force than necessary. “He insinuated that that I was at the two weddings for money, and then made fun of me because I happen to be a decent person who has hope and faith in this world. To make matters worse, he’s tricked Hinata into giving him my phone number so next morning he calls me and starts pestering me about getting to know me because apparently I intrigue him or some bullshit. Can we please stop talking about Sasuke? I really don’t care about him and I’d like to eat, in peace.”

“Wow.” Ino chuckles before slurping her noodles, obnoxiously loud.

“What?” Sakura snaps.

“Nothing. It’s just, that was a pretty long rant about someone you claim not to care about. And sounds like this Sasuke guy is interested in you.” Ino shrugs and starts slurping again.

“Which part of him being an annoying jerk do you not get? Where—where’s my extra pork?” Sakura huffs, poking her chopsticks around the contents of her bowl. After her weekend, she could really do with some extra pork.

“Just eat okay? Look,” Ino’s voice softens, “All I’m saying is take a chance. If not with this guy, then someone else. You can’t spend your entire life ogling at your boss.”

Sakura almost chokes on her broth.

“I do—I don’t ogle at him.” She stutters, face flushed with embarrassment.

“Fine. Gaze at him with undying love and adoration. Happy?” Ino flatly replies.

“No.” Sakura hisses. “Lower your voice. People will hear.”

“Yeah, as if they don’t already. By the way, the dude at reception ships you two so hard. Everyone knows. Well, everyone except Kakashi.” Ino cheerfully declares before setting down her now empty bowl.

As if on cue, he struts into her office. Kakashi Hatake, Sakura’s gorgeous and brilliant boss. The man she ardently respects and admires, and is hopelessly in love with.

“Ladies.” He nods at the two of them, flashing a dazzling smile that makes Sakura’s insides melt. “I take it you had a good lunch?”

“We did, actually.” Ino says perkily. “I brought ramen.”

“Ah Ichiraku” Kakashi sighs wistfully. “Only thing that makes me regret going vegan. You’re a good friend Ino.”

“Yes, and she was just leaving.” Sakura smiles tightly.

“Yep.” Ino gets up and starts gathering her stuff. “I wouldn’t want to impose on your professional relationship.” She smirks lecherously. Sakura is going to strangle her one of these days.

“Besides,” Ino shrugs at Kakashi, “I only came over to check on Sakura’s head injury, you know, like a good friend should.”

“Sakura has a head injury?” Kakashi asks sharply.

“She didn’t tell you?” Ino blinks innocently. “She got knocked out and bumped her head pretty hard at the wedding.”

“Why didn’t you say something Sakura?” Kakashi looks at her concerned. “I wouldn’t have asked you to come in if I’d known you were hurt.”

“I’m fine.” Sakura says forcefully.

“I wouldn’t say you’re fine.” Ino contradicts. “Considering the fact that you had a concussion. You said it yourself.”

Damn it, Sakura should have stopped being friends with Ino the day she went to law school.

“That’s it.” Kakashi holds up his hands. “Sakura, take the day off.”

“I don’t need a—“

“Go home.” Kakashi says gently. “You work too hard, and I think I can be trusted with running the place for one day.” He chuckles.

“You heard the boss man.” Ino smiles sweetly at her. “Now let’s get you home so you can rest.”

“What did you do?” Sakura hisses at Ino, once they’re in the elevator.

“I wiggled you out of work. You’re welcome, by the way.”

“I had calls to take, meetings to schedule—“

“Let your boss do some work, for a change.” Ino rolls her eyes. “Honestly Forehead, what do you expect will happen? If you keep babysitting him, one day he’ll just wake up and realize that you’re the love of his life, rush over to your place, kiss you with mad passion—“

“Ino, stop!”

“And then you’ll make sweet, sweet love as Taylor Swift plays in the background? Is that what you think will happen?”

If Sakura is being honest, yes, kind of.

“It won’t.” Ino says bluntly. “At least, not if things remain the same. So you have to start living your own life, understood?”

“Fine.” Sakura concedes.

“Good. So, are we going to the movies or day drinking?”

“We? Don’t you have a job to go back to?”

“Eh. I don’t have any clients coming in today.” Ino waves dismissively. “It’s all boring paperwork. I can play hooky for a day.”

The elevator dings, and they walk out of the lobby.

“Where to?” Ino asks gleefully as they stand in the sidewalk. Sakura’s phone starts ringing. The screen displays her boss’ name.

“No.” Ino begs. “Sakura, what did I just say?”

“I have to. It could be an emergency.” _He could be worried about you,_ a small, hopeful voice inside her says. _He might even ask to drive you home himself._

“Hello?” She says with hopeful trepidation.

“Sakura.” Kakashi’s voice sounds bashful. “Umm, am I meeting the buyers this afternoon?”

_Of course._

“No.” She sighs. “Buyers is scheduled for Thursday. This afternoon you’re sitting with marketing, to go over the campaigning ideas for the fall catalogue.”

“Thank you.” He breathes in relief. “You’re a lifesaver. Your day off starts now. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Right.” Sakura chuckles weakly. “See you tomorrow.”

Ino has already found a cab, tapping her heels with angry impatience. Sakura gives her a pointed look before getting inside.

“Undying love and adoration.” Ino mutters under her breath once the car starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is not a KakaSaku story in any shape or form. I'm not a KakaSaku shipper, but I do not have any problem with fics where they both meet as adults. I was thinking about who to use as a fill-in for the George character and Kakashi just fits the bill perfectly as the handsome, older, successful superior, at least to me.   
> That being said, hope you guys enjoyed this update. Kudos and comments are always appreciated so please hit that little box below and let me know your thoughts and reviews.  
> Beta credits to NinjaHeartforHatake.


	4. Chapter 4

If she’s being honest, Sakura has no idea exactly when she fell hopelessly in love with her boss. Maybe it was the day he put his coat around her when she fell asleep at her desk while working late. Maybe it was the day her car broke down and he sat with her for hours until the tow came, even when she kept insisting that he should be getting home. Maybe it was the time he opened up about losing his parents. Or maybe it was the first time she met him, a naïve college graduate, blown away by Kakashi Hatake’s brilliance and his zeal to make the world a better place.

When she was younger, Sakura would’ve never imagined being an assistant, let alone working in a sportswear company. She had only applied because of how close it was to Ichiraku. Kakashi’s pitch about sustainable clothing and ethical production and consumption had sounded a bit outlandish, but the pay was good. It was supposed to be a short gig.

But then she had seen him in action. How dedicated he was to actually make a change. The long hours he put in. The way he cared about his employees. So here she is, seven years later.

Sprawled on her bed, Sakura gently pats the almost subdued lump on her hairline. Her laptop is open, with some random Netflix sitcom playing on the screen. Sakura tries to pay attention, but her mind keeps going back to what Ino had said before dropping her off home.

“Distance, Forehead.” She had lectured, tapping her knuckles on Sakura’s skull. “That’s the magic word. You want him to like you, then you have to stop making yourself so damn available all the time.”

_Distance, huh?_

__

Sasuke walks through the hallway, flanked with rows of cubicles. A few people look up and smile at him. He smiles back and waves.

He reaches the modest office and knocks at the open door. As usual, Karin’s at her laptop, typing away furiously.

“Oh”, She says, looking up, giving him an unimpressed look.

“Is that all I get?” Sasuke plops down on the chair opposite to hers.

“I was expecting the pizza guy.” Karin replies, fixing her glasses. “Instead, it’s just you.”

“You’re the one who called me here.” Sasuke rolls his eyes. Karin’s always bitchier on Mondays. “Why does Tsunade want to see me?”

“How the fuck am I supposed to know?”

“You’re my agent. Isn’t it your job to know?”

“My job” Karin gives him a dirty look, “Is to make sure you meet deadlines. And to deal with all your crap. For which I don’t get paid enough.”

“Tsunade only ever summons me if she’s going to give me shit.” Sasuke grumbles, sagging into the chair. “I didn’t even do anything wrong this time.”

“You’re always doing something wrong.” Karin scoffs.

“Ms. Uzumaki?” Tsunade’s PA pokes her head in and asks timidly. “Ms. Senju says to send him in.”

Sasuke sighs and gets up.

“You’re in so much trouble.” Karin sing-songs.

Upon entering Tsunade’s office, he finds the former already occupied, as there’s a man sitting in front of her, making frantic hand gestures and giving a passionate speech. Sasuke recognizes him. He’s the lead in that one daytime soap his mother is always gushing about. What’s he doing here?

Tsunade’s gaze flicks up and she gestures at him to wait. So Sakuke sits himself down on the lonely tool at the corner as the man continues his rant.

“—as I was saying,” The man suddenly holds up his index finger, “I have a lot of female fans, so you could say I understand the female point of view, better than most men if I may say so.”

“How fortunate for us.” Tsunade drawls.

“My heroine, hence, is different and quirky. She’s not like everyone else. Nobody sees her for what—“

“Let me guess,” Tsunade interrupts in a matter-of-fact voice, “She’s a brunette who’s unique because she’s an introvert who reads books and wears oversized sweaters? Groundbreaking.”

“Does she have an outgoing best friend who she subtly slutshames in her internal monologues?” Sasuke asks innocently. “Even better if said friend is blonde.” Tsunade gives him a stern look, but he can see the amused smirk on her face.

“I’d love to continue this discussion.” She shakes her head ruefully at the actor guy. “But I’m just swamped with work. So why don’t I get one of my very best agents, and the two of you can have a nice chat over lunch? Here, my assistant will show you to his office.”

Tsunade beckons Sasuke to sit as the man is being ushered out.

“Another celebrity author?” Sasuke asks sympathetically, after the PA has prudently closed the door behind her.

“Another celebrity author.” Tsunade sighs before straightening up. “So, you’re here.” She says pointedly, giving him a shrewd look over her glasses.

 _Welp, there it is._ Sasuke braces himself for the onslaught to come. Tsunade just gives him a sly smile.

Shit. It’s worse than he expected. Tsunade Senju is a thousand times more terrifying when she’s smiling, especially like that.

“Why are you smiling at me?” He asks nervously.

“Because I need a favor.”

__

The rest of Sakura’s week passes by a blur, with slew of meetings and taking notes and planning for the fall collection. Before she knows it, it’s Friday afternoon.

Sakura’s phone rings, and the name on the screen immediately brings a huge smile on her face.

“Hey” She greets. “How was the honeymoon?

“It was everything.” Hinata sighs dreamily. “I never wanted to come back. Ugh. Jobs suck. Responsibilities suck.” 

“You have to tell me all of it.” Sakura laughs. “Well, except the gross parts.”

“How about tomorrow over dinner at our place?”

“You guys just got back.”

“Don’t remind me. There’s so much to unpack.” Hinata groans. “It’s a small thing. Just family. Naruto’s mom was really impressed with how wonderfully you planned everything so well and wants to meet you, properly this time. And we haven’t thanked you properly for all your hard work. Please come? The friend you brought at the wedding—Ino right? Bring her as well.”

“Is Sasuke going to be there?” Sakura asks warily.

“Yes, of course.” Hinata chirps. “You know,” She says mischievously, “He asked me the same thing. Is there something going on here?”

“Hell no!” Sakura yells at her phone. “Apparently, I’m _fascinating_ to him because I like helping people with their weddings. Makes me feel like a freak.”

“Sasuke’s a weirdo like that.” Hinata says fondly. “But not in a bad way.” She quickly adds. “Maybe he’ll make you a character.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Nevermind.” Hinata replies hastily. “Sasuke will behave. I promise. Please say yes, Sakura please?”

“Fine.” Sakura concedes. “But no promises on Ino.”

“Yay. See you tomorrow.”

She didn’t have any particular plans this weekend, like most weekends. She would’ve hung out with Frodo and then Ino probably would’ve come over with takeout and cheap wine. There’s always work if she got too bored.

A dinner party does sound nice. She had only met them briefly, but Naruto’s parents had seemed lovely. But Sasuke’s going to be there, with his stupid smirk and snarky comments.

Nope, she won’t let him ruin anything. Sakura grabs her stuff. There’s nothing else to do and she’s had an exhausting week. She deserves to leave early and have a long, relaxing bath. Maybe also buy wine on her way home. It would be rude to show up empty-handed.

“Hey.” Kakashi pokes his head in. “Oh you’re leaving?” He asks curiously.

“Yeah, it’s almost five and I didn’t have anything to do.” Sakura fiddles with her purse, suddenly feeling guilty. “Unless there’s something you want me to do?”

“No. well, actually, yes, but not today.” Kakashi says awkwardly. “The audit is coming up, so I was hoping we could run the numbers tomorrow? I’ll feed you. Whatever you want.” He looks at Sakura hopefully.

Sakura did the calculation in her head. Reviewing the entire quarter’s worth of finances always takes the whole day, sometimes till midnight. She knows what she’s about to do, what she always does. Cancel her weekend plans, countless dates to work overtime with her boss, just to be in close proximity to him. Besides, he needs her.

 _Distance._ Ino’s voice sternly reminds her.

“Sorry.” She says sheepishly. “I umm, I have plans. If you want I can stay back and review them today.”

“Oh.” Kakashi looks more surprised than disappointed. “What, you got a date or something?” He teases.

 _If she says yes, will he be jealous?_ “I umm—“ Sakura stutters.

“I’m messing with you.” Kakashi waves his hand dismissively. “It’s none of my business anyway. And no, you don’t have to stay back. Enjoy your weekend, Sakura.”

Did Sakura just do that? Did she just turn down Kakashi for the first time in her life? It feels better than she expected.

 _Ino’s going to be so proud._ Sakura thinks as she walks out of her office, a happy skip in her steps.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: the dinner party.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are liking the story so far. Kudos and comments are always appreciated so please leave your thoughts in the little box below. See you soon.


	5. Chapter 5

“Welcome” Hinata chirps, opening her apartment door wide. She looks every bit of the perfect hostess, wearing a cream colored dress and her hair elegantly pulled back.

“Hey.” Sakura greets. “Wow, you look classy.”

“Ugh.” Hinata grimaces, gesturing her to come in. “I’d rather wear sweats and a hoodie. Have you ever tried wearing a bra while having tan lines? It’s really itchy.”

“Can’t say I have.” Sakura admits while stepping in and slipping out of her coat. The apartment is modest but tastefully furnished. The entrance gives way to the kitchen cum drawing room, decorated with a warm and vintage aesthetics, mostly stuff they haggled from the flea market. Every time she visits, Sakura is awed by Hinata’s impeccable taste and resourcefulness.

“Where’s Ino?” Hinata enquires.

“She couldn’t make it.” Sakura waves dismissively. “She has this work event.” “ _A few of us from the office are going to get wasted and trash talk our bosses_ ”, were Ino’s exact words, so Sakura might have glossed that over.

“Oh.” Hinata looks genuinely disappointed. “That’s too bad. I was looking forward to having her. She seemed very—animated.”

“Yup. Animated. That’s the word. Here, this is for you.” Sakura holds out the wine bottle to Hinata.

“Welcome to our humble abode.” Naruto emerges from the adjacent room, dressed in gray slacks and a cream colored shirt that matched Hinata’s dress. The cheesiness of it made Sakura’s heart ache, and if she was being honest, feel a sudden twinge of jealousy.

“You clean up nice.” Sakura compliments.

“I understand the appeal.” Naruto holds up his hands. “But I’m a married man now.”

“Please. Sakura has her eyes on a far better man.” Hinata wags her eyebrows suggestively, setting the bottle on the kitchen counter.

“Just because I don’t have a company of my own.” Naruto pouts, before turning back to Sakura, “I’m assuming you don’t want a tour?”

“The guest room where you store your comic books and the master bedroom where you decorate the bedsheet with potato chip crumbs? I think I’ll pass.”

“They’re called mangas.” Naruto grumbles. “And I don’t eat chips in bed anymore. Well, not without putting down a towel first.”

“All right” Hinata giggles, lightly slapping Naruto on the chest. “Listen Sakura, you didn’t get to see that much of her at the wedding, so I have to warn you. In close proximity, Naruto’s mom can be a bit—“ She trails off, an unsure expression on her face.

“Can be a bit what?” Sakura urges.

“It’s actually better if you just see for yourself.” Naruto replies cryptically.

As if on cue, the doorbell rings.

“Speak of the devil and her henchman.” Naruto throws up his hands.

“Stop it.” Hinata gently rebukes before opening the door. Sakura slightly cranes her neck in anticipation.

The woman who must be Naruto’s mother looks barely in her forties. She’s beautiful, with bright red hair that flows till her waist, a slender, well-kept figure, delicate features and violet eyes that shine bright with mischief.

“It’s good to see you my child, the light of my life.” She dramatically proclaims. “And hello to you too, Naruto.”

“How I’ve missed you and your refined sense of humor.”Naruto rolls his eyes. “Sakura, this is my mother, Kushina Uzumaki.”

“Ah! Wonder Girl!” Kushina gasps. “Finally I get to meet you properly. I have to say, you did an absolutely brilliant job with the wedding!” She gushes, grabbing both of Sakura’s hands.

“Back off Kushina.” The man behind her says good-naturedly. “You’re scaring the poor girl.” He had Naruto’s blonde hair and blue eyes, with a kind and handsome face. “I’m Minato Namikaze.” He waves,” Naruto’s father. I’d shake your hand, but I don’t thinking it’ll be liberated anytime soon.”

“Everyone can get seated.” Hinata announces. “And I’ll start serving the appetizers.”

“I’ll help you.” Sakura volunteers.

“My _son_ will help her.” Kushina says firmly. “Because he needs to do his share of work. You on the other hand, are a guest.” She tells Sakura, looping her arm through Sakura’s. “So you will sit down and relax. I just have so many questions for you.”

Sakura shoots a look at Hinata, who shrugs helplessly. Naruto obediently scurries to the kitchen island, pulling out dishes and glasses.

“Ms Uzumaki, I have to admit—“ Sakura says sheepishly as they sit down.

“Just call me Kushina, sweetie.”

“Okay.” Sakura nods. “Kushina, you look so—“

“Surprisingly young for someone whose kid got married?” Kushina interjects. “Yeah I get that a lot. I got knocked up when I was sixteen, you see. Told this one” She points at Minato, “I’d snap his skinny little neck if he didn’t step up and marry me. And that our kid gets my name.”

“I would’ve done both anyway.” Minato smiles at his wife lovingly. “With or without being threatened for my life.”

“Where’s Sasuke?” Kushina asks. “Haven’t seen that brat in a while.”

“Oh you know him.” Hinata complains. “Sasuke’s always late.”

“I think tonight he has an incentive to make it early.” Naruto smirks, giving Sakura a meaningful look.

“Ooooh.” Kushina sits up straight. “Is that a possible romance I sense?”

“God no.” Sakura shudders. “There’s no possible romance between Sasuke and I.”

“I know what you mean.” Kushina cackles. “Besides, you’re too good for him.”

“Stop meddling with my friends’ love lives.” Naruto lightly warns. “I’m sure there are a lot of single ladies at your bingo club. Go play matchmaker with them.”

“One more joke about my age.” Kushina narrows her eyes at her son. “And you’re going to bed without dessert.”

“Anyway Sakura.” Kushina turns back towards her. “I was blown away with how you pulled off the wedding. It was so beautiful and elegant yet so warm and personal. Such finesse. Have you thought of doing this professionally?”

“Oh no, no. Sakura here really, really, likes her job.” Hinata grins mischievously, while setting down the plate of steaming plate of meat buns.

“Oh well. If you’re that passionate.” Kushina gives an awkward little laugh, oblivious to the insinuation. “Then you should definitely stick with it.”

The doorbell rings again.

“There’s the brat.” Kushina claps happily. Minato shakes his head amusedly.

“It’s open already.” Naruto yells. The lock turns, and involuntarily, Sakura finds herself worrying about her appearance.

Sasuke walks in, wearing a black shirt paired with black slacks. The all-black outfit contrasts with his pale skin, and makes his eyes and hair appear even darker, Sakura grudgingly notices.

“Evening everyone. I come bearing gifts” He announces to the rest of the little party, wearing that stupid smirk of his. He holds a bouquet of assorted flowers, which he offers to Hinata.

“How sweet.” Hinata coos. “You’re finally learning how to be a gentleman.”

“Didn’t forget you either Kushina.” Sasuke was holding a packet of Oreos underneath the bouquet, which he hands her over.

“Attaboy.”

“And for you.” He looks at Sakura, holding out his right hand. He was hiding his right hand behind his back when he came in, Sakura realizes.

He’s holding out a long-stemmed, single pink rose, looking at her expectantly.

“Tha-thank you.” Sakura stutters, lightly blushing as she accepts the flower. “This is surprisingly sweet of you.”

“What a rude thing to say.” Sasuke feigns offense. “I only wanted to apologize for being intrusive. I look forward to having an _interesting_ evening with you, Sakura.”

“And there he is.” Sakura mutters sarcastically. Sasuke only grins at her, sitting on her exact opposite.

Sakura makes a face at him, ignoring the warmth blooming inside her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question. Are most of you guys not liking this fic? Personally, I like this story a lot and do want to continue this. But it's difficult to find motivation when there's little to no response. It takes a lot of effort to write and it's really saddening if almost nobody gives any feedbacks or thoughts. I keep thinking there's something wrong with the fic or the way I'm writing it. So, if you like this story and want to support me, please, please do respond. Anything would suffice. This is not me being passive-aggressive or anything, just a request.
> 
> That being said, I hope you guys like this chapter. I adore Minato and Kushina, so it was a lot of fun writing them. Apologize for the SasuSaku crumbs, next chapters will feed you well, I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

“So, Wonder Girl. How did you meet our Hinata?” Kushina wags her fork at Sakura, as they all sit down for dinner. The kitchen counter serves as a makeshift dining table, since Naruto and Hinata don’t have one.

“Oh it’s a really sweet story.” Hinata smiles fondly as she pours wine into the glasses. “A couple of years back, I worked as a temp in Sakura’s office. I conveniently took the desk in the corner, put my head down and succeeded in being invisible to everyone. Everyone, but Sakura.”

“You weren’t invisible.” Sakura protests. From the corner of her eyes, she spies Sasuke listening with rapt attention.

“They didn’t even know I worked there.” Hinata scoffs. “Do you know how many times I got in trouble with security? Anyway, so there she was, this loud, pink haired girl who somehow remembered everyone’s names and birthdays, came up to my desk, everyday, and would ask me all sorts of questions. Where I live, my favorite things, if I wanted to hang out after work, stuff like that. I was this stuttering, anxious mess, but somehow she didn’t get annoyed and leave, like most people before her did.” Naruto gives her hand a sympathetic squeeze, and she squeezes it back, giving him a small smile.

“And then I left after a few months.” Hinata continues, her smile growing wider and warmer. “And the few people I had actually interacted with forgot me, like normal, sane people tend to do. But not this girl. She kept checking on me, fed me, made sure I was alive. I was all alone in a big city, and Sakura was the only thing that prevented me from crying myself to death.”

“Now I’m even more amazed.” Kushina tips her glass towards Sakura. “Sasuke, keep your filthy mitts off of this one.”

“I wouldn’t dare.” Sasuke replies innocuously. Sakura rolls her eyes.

The rest of dinner passes in amiable conversations. Naruto’s parents are surprisingly good company, Sakura realizes. Kushina’s boisterous laughs and crude jokes perfectly complement Minato’s quiet charm and gentle wit. And of course, there’s the looks they exchange, the small touches, the good-natured way they relentlessly tease Naruto. It’s almost palpable, the warmth and love they radiate.

 _One day._ She reminds herself. _Definitely, one day._

Minato and Kushina leave shortly after dinner, politely refusing Hinata’s offer to stay longer.

“We wouldn’t want to overstay our welcome.” Kushina winks after they’ve said their goodbyes. “Sasuke, don’t drive too fast. Sakura, it was an absolute delight to meet you. Now I know exactly who to put in charge of my second wedding.”

“If there is another man brave enough to take you on, I would very much like to meet him.” Minato laughs softly.

“Come on now.” Kushina grabs her husband’s arm, smiling impishly. “The young ones need to get to work. I want grandbabies. Soon.”

“We-we haven’t, planned anything, s-so soon—“ A very flustered looking Hinata stammers.

“Old people, out! Now!” Naruto barks, blushing furiously.

Kushina cackles. Minato only sighs before dragging her out.

“It’s getting late, and I should get going too.” Sakura motions towards the door.

“Go where?” Hinata asks, grabbing her hand. “Party’s not over yet.”

“You don’t have to be polite.” Sakura gently protests. “You guys must still be exhausted from all that travelling. I saw Naruto yawn a lot after dinner.”

“Oh that?” Naruto grins, “That was just a ruse, so that the geriatrics would take the hint and leave. The real party begins now. Hinata, tell them.”

“We’re going dancing.” Hinata squeals.

__

“Wow, you guys were really serious about this.” Sakura says as Naruto pulls up in front of _The Tailed Beast_ , the latest up-and-coming club in Konoha.

“Of course.” Naruto nods. “Why would you even think we weren’t?”

“I don’t think I’m dressed appropriately.” Sakura points towards herself. She’s wearing a demure, navy blue A-line dress, paired with sensibly heeled pumps. Not at all something someone wears to one of the most exclusive clubs in the city.

“Honey, none of us are.” Hinata says in a placating tone. “It doesn’t matter. Naruto knows the owner.”

Sasuke suddenly looks very amused, as if enjoying a private joke with himself. Sakura decides to ignore him.

“Get ready, Sakura.” Naruto announces smugly as he tosses the keys to the valet. “For the rest of the night, we’re goddamn VIPs.”

A statuesque and gorgeous woman, presumably the hostess, ushers them inside. The interior is minimalist and modern, painted and furnished with rich, earthy tones. Young and attractive people throng the dance floor as some pop song blares overhead.

“I must ask. What brought this on?” Sasuke asks, gazing around coolly as they follow the hostess through the rows of booths lining the dance floor.

Naruto and Hinata exchange a glance. “The thing is,” He admits sheepishly. “We don’t want to turn into one of those boring, married couples.”

“And that’s why we decided to do one spontaneous, exciting thing every weekend.” Hinata chimes in. “So here we are, out dancing, with our fun, single friends.”

“But you did plan this beforehand.” Sasuke says innocently. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t that the exact opposite of spontaneity?”

“Don’t be a dick.” Naruto deadpans.

The hostess leads them to a corner booth. It’s located strategically, so they can hear the music and yet it’s not loud enough to drown out the conversations. Sakura also notices how the couch is bigger and more expensive looking than the other ones. The woman gives them a practiced smile and bids they have a enjoyable evening before strutting away.

“This is fancy.” Sakura comments, sagging into the cool leather seat.

“Here he comes.” Naruto waves brightly at the man approaching them. “Sakura, meet Gaara. He owns the place.”

The owner of the club is a somber young man with red hair and pale blue eyes, who smiles warmly at Naruto and glares at Sasuke. He’s quite handsome, even with his severe expression. He looks vaguely familiar. Sakura wonders where she’s seen him before.

“I love the décor of this place.” Sakura compliments as she takes Gaara’s extended hand. “You have excellent taste.”

“Thank you.” Gaara gives her a small, practiced smile. “I’m originally from Suna. I wanted this place to remind me of the desert, which, contrary to popular belief, offers myriad shades.”

“Enjoy your night. My staff will take good care of you.” Gaara gives them a curt bow before leaving.

Their orders arrive quickly, no doubt by Gaara’s instructions. Naruto finishes his drink in short, quick gulps.

“Come on Hinata” He offers his hand. “Let’s dance, like the fun, spontaneous couple we are.”

Hinata gives a small giggle. Hand in hand, they walk to the dance floor.

“Aren’t you going to dance?” Sakura asks Sasuke, who leans back and wiggles himself farther inside the couch.

“And soak myself in the sweat and odor of a hundred strangers? No thank you.” Sasuke replies flatly.

“Not a fan of clubs, I assume?” Sakura asks cheekily.

“What’s there to like?” Sasuke shrugs. “It’s too loud, the music is crap, the people are too desperate.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I wasn’t going to pass up on free alcohol.” Sasuke says matter-of-factly, pointing to the drink in front of him. Sakura groans.

“Why are you here?” He questions. “Obviously not to dance either.”

“I came here to support my friends.” Sakura answers primly. “But if I’m being honest, yes, the promise that they’d buy our drinks did work as an incentive.”

Sasuke laughs. It’s a soft, seductive sound, and Sakura is suddenly hit with the urge to run.

“It’s a good thing you’re not dancing. You wouldn’t want to be anywhere near _that_.” Sasuke points to the floor, where Naruto breaks into the robot dance and Hinata almost collapses into a fit of giggles.

“Look at those idiots.” Sasuke scoffs. “Isn’t dancing supposed to be like, sexy?”

“I don’t know.” Sakura smiles at them fondly. “They look really happy.”

“Is that what Sakura Haruno wants?” Sasuke asks slyly, noticing her wistful look. “Conjugal happiness?”

“Maybe, some day. With the right person.” Sakura retorts defensively. “Why, are you going to make fun of me?”

“Why would I?” Sasuke blinks in surprise. “It’s a perfectly normal desire to have. Besides, it makes complete sense.”

“You won’t call me naïve? For believing in love?” Sakura asks warily.

“You are naïve.” Sasuke chuckles. “But in an admirable, noble sort of way.”

“Whatever.” Sakura rolls her eyes, suppressing the urge to stick her tongue out at him. “You think being a pessimist is a personality. What would you know of love?”

Sasuke gives her his usual crooked little smile, his dark eyes twinkling with amusement.

“You’d be surprised.” He says softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Halloween! This chapter was originally supposed to be longer, but I got impatient to post and decided to cut it in half :3  
> The shenanigans will continue in the next chapter, which will drop very soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Beta credits to NinjaHeartforHatake. As always, please drop in your kind thoughts and feedback to support your anxious and struggling writer. See you again soon!  
> P.S: Free cookies for guessing where Sakura had met Gaara before. It's pretty easy.


	7. Chapter 7

The drinks keep on arriving as the night progresses, and Sakura finds herself enjoying a pleasant buzz.

Naruto and Hinata have disappeared from the dance floor, presumably off making grandchildren for Kushina somewhere. She looks back to find Sasuke staring inquisitively at her.

“Go on.” She sighs. “Ask away.”

“Thank you. How many weddings have you planned?”

Normally, she wouldn’t have answered. But the copious amount of alcohol in her system has put Sakura in a rather generous mood. “Eight.” She answers proudly.

“Eight?” Sasuke raises his brows. “And all these women are your friends?”

“Friends, co-workers, acquaintances.”

“So you keep subjecting yourself to this, over and over again?” Sasuke questions, looking perplexed. “God, you’re like Sisyphus, rolling up the same stone against the mountain, over and over again.”

“One must imagine Sisyphus happy.” Sakura smiles coyly, twirling her straw.

“No way.” Sasuke’s eyes light up with genuine mirth. “You’ve read Camus?”

“Is that so hard to believe?” Sakura asks, feigning offense.

“No offense.” Sasuke holds up his hands. “You just, well, you’re too damn hopeful for someone who read Camus, that’s all.”

“I can enjoy the work and not fully agree with the author.” Sakura informs him primly.

“Fair enough.” Sasuke nods. “If is the universe isn’t absurd, then what is it?”

“Yes, it can be absurd at times.” Sakura concedes. “And maybe there is no grand purpose, no divine will, but even if it’s by random chance, we’re here. So might as well do some good.”

“Is that why you plan weddings?” Sasuke cocks his head, scrutinizing her. “To do good?”

“They’re undertaking a commitment.” Sakura explains, “A commitment of a lifetime. I find that something worth looking up to. So yes, by helping them on their big day, even if by a tiny bit, I do believe I’m doing some good. I don’t expect you to understand.”

“No.” Sasuke muses. “I just hope your future boyfriend does.”

“Future?” Sakura bristles.

“You’re obviously single.” Sasuke says unabashedly. “You brought that blonde loud girl as your plus one at the wedding.”

“How heteronormative of you to assume she was my friend.” Sakura retorts.

“Nice try.” Sasuke laughs. “But she was ecstatic at the prospect of me going home with you, as no date ever would.”

_Stupid pig._

“Whatever.” Sakura grumbles, obnoxiously slurping on her straw. “What’s the deal with you and the owner, anyway?”

“It’s rather silly, really. You see, he’s hopelessly in love with Naruto”

Sakura chokes on her drink.

“Wh-what?” She manages to croak, sputtering out the liquid.

“Now who’s being heteronormative?” Sasuke asks, calmly offering her paper towels.

“It’s not that.” Sakura says defensively, wiping her mouth. “It’s the matter-of-fact way you said it.”

“Well, it is true.” Sasuke nods. “And for the longest time, he thought I was competition.”

“Why? Wait, did you two—“

“With Naruto?” Sasuke’s face scrunches in disgust. “God, no. No. I happen to prefer women, and even if I didn’t, I’d like to believe my standards would be a tad higher than Naruto.”

“Oh, but then how can you be sure?” Sakura prods, feeling relieved for some reason. “Did he ever say something?”

“He didn’t have to.” Sasuke chuckles. “Everyone knows. You’d have to be a special sort of dense to not see it. Which would explain why Naruto still remains oblivious.”

“Didn’t you at least try to tell him that it was all a misunderstanding?” Sakura sighs.

“And willingly have a conversation with him?” Sasuke shudders. “The guy creeps me out. Who wears that much eyeliner?”

“Besides,” He smirks, eyes twinkling with mischief, “It was kind of fun, watching him stew in baseless jealousy.”

“I’m going to overlook that.” Sakura rolls her eyes. “But going by that logic, shouldn’t he hate Hinata too?”

“I’m sure he tried, but Hinata’s just too nice.” Sasuke shrugs, “Me, on the other hand, I’ve been known to evoke extreme emotions in people.”

“Yes, I’m aware.” Sakura answers drily. She turns around to look at the dance floor, where Naruto and Hinata have reappeared. She also spies Gaara, standing in a corner, watching them intensely, with a stony expression on his face. But even in the shifting lights, she can see the sadness in his eyes.

In that moment, Sakura knows exactly how he feels.

“Poor thing.” She sighs. “To watch someone you love with someone else, knowing he’d never be yours.”

Sasuke tilts his head in curiosity. “You speak as if you have personal experience in this area.” He observes shrewdly.

Crap. She’d said too much. It has to be the alcohol that’s making her so careless and loose-lipped. The last thing she needs is Sasuke catching a whiff of her crush on her boss.

“Well, we’ve all had at least one unrequited love.” She laughs weakly.

“I haven’t.” He replies sincerely.

“Of course not.” Sakura mutters under her breath. “Experience or not, anyone would understand how painful it must be.” She declares. “Well, anyone with basic human decency and empathy.”

“Sakura, Sakura, Sakura.” Sasuke shakes his head.

“Stop saying my name.” Sakura orders, her tone harsher than she intended.

“Sakura.” He says again, slowly pronouncing her name, “Please don’t tell me you feel bad for Mr. No-eyebrow Trust Fund Kid with Daddy Issues.”

“Well, I don’t know about any of that.” Sakura says testily. “But I do feel bad for him, because he’s a human being with a beating heart, who’s clearly hurting.”

“Always so selfless.” Sasuke says softly, suddenly leaning forward, his face merely inches away from hers.

He’s close enough for her to see the lights reflected on his eyes, little golden specks swirling in pools of onyx. His lips look full and inviting, and suddenly, Sakura’s throat feels very dry.

“Be selfish, Sakura.” He murmurs, voice low and husky. “I won’t tell.”

“Don’t do that.” Sakura gulps.

“Why not?” He coos.

“Because it distracts me.” She replies honestly. “From what I really want.”

“And what is it,” Sasukes narrows his eyes, “That you really want?”

Sakura stares back at him, unable to answer. Why did he have to be so attractive? Why did she have to drink so much? If she so much as tilts her head, their lips would touch, and—

“Daaamn Sakura” Hinata’s loud, slurry voice jolts her back to reality. “He’s going to be like, so jealous.”

“Who’s he?” Sasuke asks, retreating to his previous position, stupid smirk back on his face.

“I have no idea.” Hinata giggles loudly.

“She’s had a few shots.” Naruto explains, gently guiding his wife to the seat.

“No sit” Hinata pouts. “Only dance.”

“Next time.” Naruto pats her head. “ We’re going to head home.” He informs them. “You guys want to stay longer?”

“No!” Sakura protests. “I’ll call a cab.”

“I’ve had enough of this place.” Sasuke shrugs.

“No need to call a cab.” Naruto waves dismissively. “We’ll drop you both home.”

Sakura grimaces inwardly. Even more time in close proximity with Sasuke. What was she doing, thinking about his lips and how they might feel—

She immediately curbs that train of thought.

“No need to drive halfway around town for me.” Sasuke pulls out his phone. “I’m taking a cab.”

_Phew._

Gaara suddenly materializes out of thin air, bidding them good night.

“We still have the cheque—“ Naruto begins.

“No need.” Gaara interjects. “It was on the house.”

“Gaara, no.” Naruto protests.

“I insist.” He says firmly. “Think of it as a wedding gift. I feel terrible about not being able to attend.”

“Fine.” Naruto concedes. “But just this once.”

“Very well.” Gaara nods, a shadow of a smile tugging at his lips. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Sakura.” He nods at her.

“I had a lovely time. Thank you for having me.” Sakura smiles. Sasuke makes a face.

The air outside is brisk and cool. Sakura stands, one hand looped around Hinata’s waist to hold her upright as they wait for Naruto to bring the car around.

“Need some help?” Sasuke asks, eyeing them warily.

“Thank you, but I’ve got a lot of experience handling drunk friends.” Sakura answers coolly.

“So selfless.” He laughs. “Well, my ride’s here. Remember what I said.”

“You said a lot of things.” Sakura says sarcastically.

“Be selfish, just once.” He winks at her before walking away.

“Hey Sakura” Hinata says, looking somewhat confused. “Do you think Gaara shaves his eyebrows?”

What a weird night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sisyphus was a king in Greek mythology who had tricked Thanatos, who is basically Death, for a few extra years of life. Naturally, the Gods weren't thrilled about this. He was brought back to underworld and condemned to roll up a stone against a mountain, only for it roll back, leaving him to repeat the same task for all eternity.  
> The Myth of Sisyphus is an essay by Albert Camus, contemplating the absurdity of human existence. If you're in the mood to bamboozle yourself and completely lose your sense of self, it can be a fun read.
> 
> That being said, hope you liked this chapter. Your comments and feedback keep motivating me to write better and faster, so please feel free to drop in a comment. See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has no beta. I've gone through it several times, but if there is still any typo or error, please forgive uwu

“Let me get this straight.” Ino glares at her. “You guys were together all night, and _nothing_ happened?”

“Yes.” Sakura replies curtly. “Now please go away. I’m working.” As if Monday mornings weren’t difficult enough already, now she has to fend off Ino, who was currently perched on her desk and giving her a look of disappointment.

“Tch. Where did I go wrong with you, Forehead?” Ino laments dramatically.

“Shouldn’t you be at your office, doing something, like say, prep for your upcoming case?” Sakura snaps, annoyed.

“Eh. It’s a standard corporate lawsuit.” Ino shrugs. “I can win it in my sleep. Let’s not go off topic. What is wrong with you? This guy is insanely hot, smart, is clearly into you and you still didn’t hook up with him? What happened to your brain cells? Did you stuff them down your panties?”

“Sasuke is not into me.” Sakura protests. “And as I’ve told you before, I don’t like him. He’s smug and rude, with no regards for other people’s feelings.”

“So? No one’s asking you to marry him.” Ino rolls her eyes. “Just have fun, Sakura.” Her voice softens. “You deserve fun.”

“There are other ways to have fun than being involved with that tool.”

“I know why you won’t do it.” Ino accuses.

“I just told you why.” Sakura replies defensively.

“No. That’s an excuse.” Ino says hotly, pointing her index finger at her. “You’re so scared of trying, because it might hurt your non-existent chance with Prince Charming.”

“It isn’t non-existent!” Sakura cries out. “He has nothing to do with this.”

“Sakura! In here now!” Kakashi yells from his office, causing her to immediately leap out her chair.

Ino raises one eyebrow.

“He’s my boss.” Sakura explains. “I have to do what he says.”

“Sure” Ino mutters, looking unconvinced.

“You don’t have to come with me, you know.”

“I have to.” Ino says solemnly. “It’s like watching a trainwreck in slow motion. You desperately want to look away, but can’t.”

“Sakura!” Kakashi beams as she enters his office. “Ino’s here too! Excellent!”

“What’s this all about?” Sakura asks.

“I just got off the phone with Tsunade Senju.” Kakashi grins like a schoolboy. “I got the deal.”

“Oh my God.” Sakura clasps her hands over her mouth. “You got the deal!” She squeals.

“You got the deal. Yaay.” Ino claps. “Excuse me, what deal?”

“This man here” Sakura proudly gestures to her boss. “Is about to become a published author. And not just any agency, it’s with Senju International.”

“What?” Ino gasps. “Seriously? Kakashi, that’s awesome! What’s it about?”

“Nothing particularly interesting, I’m afraid.” Kakashi says, smiling bashfully. “Just a bunch of boring business stuff.”

“He’s being modest.” Sakura interjects, elbowing him gently. “It’s about how to build an ethical, eco-friendly model of business and keep it afloat, based on what we’re doing here.”

“That sounds really amazing and important.” Ino says with unusual sincerity. “Boss man, I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you Ino.” Kakashi replies. “But that’s not all I wanted to share.”

“There’s more?” Sakura asks.

“Ah yes.” Kakashi says enigmatically. “A very famous writer has agreed to do the foreword.”

“Who is it?”

“Oh man” Kakashi’s grin is wide enough to split his face. “I can’t wait to see your face when I say his name. It is, drum rolls please.” He keeps grinning, mimicking drumsticks with his hands.

“Just say the damn name!” Ino yells in frustration.

“All right.” Kakashi holds up his hands in surrender. “It’s Indra Otsutsuki.”

“No way.” Ino gasps. “No freaking way. THE Indra Otsutsuki, whose novels have permanently ruined all real life men for me? Sakura, how cool is this?”

“Sakura? You okay?” Kakashi looks at her worriedly, but she can only gape at him.

“I think we broke her.” Ino whispers.

“Indra Otsutsuki.” Sakura repeats, slowly. “He’s going to write your foreword.”

“Yes.” Kakashi smiles again, somewhat relieved.

“But he’s a romance writer.” Sakura points out warily. “Your book is non-fiction.”

“You caught me.” Kakashi ducks his head. “I may have done some digging and found out that he’s contract bound with Senju. I know how much you love him, so I specifically requested Tsunade for him. He’s notoriously reclusive, so I didn’t want to get your hopes up.”

“You did it for me?” Sakura asks, her insides rapidly melting into goo.

“Of course” Kakashi says earnestly. “You’re the one who read the crappy first drafts, kept encouraging me when I was at the verge of giving up, several times. Without you, there would be no book. But there’s something else.” He holds up his index finger. “Tsunade said that he wants to meet me. To talk about my work apparently. Now obviously I’m going to take you along.”

“Okay.” Sakura gulps, still unable believe this was happening. “We’re going to go see him, in flesh and blood. We’re going to see his face. No one’s seen his face.” She gives out a nervous little laugh.

“Well, I’m going to head out before Sakura decides to pass out from ecstasy.” Ino announces. “I actually do have to get some work done. Kakashi, we have to celebrate later.”

“Done.” He nods enthusiastically. “In fact, let’s go out this evening.”

“Damn, boss man.” Ino whistles. “I’ll see you two later then.”

__

In the end, they inevitably end up at Ichiraku’s.

The entire office tags along, after Kakashi has magnanimously declared to sponsor the whole evening. Sakura would’ve complained, but seeing the infectious joy in her co-workers’ faces has done wonders to uplift her mood.

The tiny place is filled to the brim. The raucous cacophony grows louder and bawdier, fueled by the cheap rice wine. Kakashi flits from table to table, gracefully maneuvering through barrages of congratulations and handshakes and claps in the back. Sakura watches him, right in his element, playing the perfect host, as she sits on the counter table with Ino.

“Man.” Ino hiccups, setting down her fifth glass. “I love your boss, but he ain’t the right boy for you.”

Sakura frowns at her disapprovingly. She’s chosen to remain sober, after being, unsurprisingly, chosen as the designated driver.

“What?” Ino prods, words slightly slurred. “Haven’t you watched the movies? The wise, sexy best friend” She points at herself, “Is always right.”

“I’m sure the best friend also doesn’t get completely wasted at every chance she gets.” Sakura answers wryly.

“Pfft. Did you not pay attention?” Ino scoffs. “That is literally all they do. That, and give prudent romantic advice.”

“But seriously.” Ino straightens up, demeanor suddenly turning serious. “You have to let this go. Or at least tell him.”

“I will.” Sakura sighs. “Maybe. In time.”

“Sakura.” Ino begins carefully. “Have you ever thought, that maybe, Kakashi isn’t as perfect as you make him out to be?”

“What do you mean?” Sakura questions sharply.

“I mean that he is a good man.” Ino replies. “But everyone’s got flaws. His, for example, is being extremely dependant on you. And you let him, all the time. That’s why he won’t see you as anything else. Because in his mind, you’ll always be there. Regardless of what happens with him romantically, you need to change that.”

“He’s not dependant on me.” Sakura says weakly.

“Bullshit. You know his laundry list.”

“He tends to forget!”

“See? This is exactly what I’m talking about.” Ino points out. “You care about him and you like to fuss over him, and it’s all wonderful. But you really need to take a step back.”

“I’ll think about it.” Sakura grumbles. “Besides, this is hardly the time or place to have this conversation.”

“You’re right.” Ino concedes. “It’s not like you’ll listen anyway.”

The party breaks up a little after eleven, the next day being a workday. After a renewed round of congratulations, everyone slowly starts to head out.

Kakashi insists on walking Sakura and Ino out.

“Thank you for coming out tonight.” He tells them both. “And Sakura,” He turns towards her, “Thank you, for the help with the book. For everything.”

“It was nothing.” Sakura says casually, cheeks heating up. “I should thank you, for what you did. It was very sweet of you.”

“Least I could do.” He shrugs. “Drive safe.” He says, patting her head affectionately.

He waves at them both before walking away.

Sakura looks smugly at Ino.

“Ah yes, the head pat.” Ino says sarcastically. “The ultimate act of carnal desire.”

Sakura chooses to ignore her, happily walking to her car.

There was hope, she knows it. No matter what Ino says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important reminder ladies, do not stuff your braincells down your panties XD  
> Next up- The meeting.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts in the comment box, thereby providing me with little nuggets of serotonin. See you in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

“Why is she here?” Kakashi asks, not unkindly, eyeing Ino nervously.

“Sorry.” Sakura replies sheepishly. “I tried to stop her, but she just bulldozed her way in.”

“Don’t be. I understand.” Kakashi gives her a reassuring smile, before looking around the lobby they were currently sitting in. It was sparsely furnished, with sterile white walls and metallic furniture in abstract shapes. The minimalist, modern décor of the lobby went in perfect sync with the sleek skyscraper it was housed in; a monstrosity of glass and steel, and also home to one Mr. Otsutsuki.

“He’s going to be hot. He’s going to be hot.” Ino chants next to her.

“Would you stop that?” Sakura snaps.

“Ssshh. I’m manifesting it into reality.” Ino scrunches up her face. “He better be hot. I took a sick day to be here.”

“Nobody asked you to.” Sakura rolls her eyes. “There’s a high chance that he’s a grizzled old man. Or he could be a _she_. A lot of women write under male pen names, you know. It would certainly explain the whole not-showing-face schtick.”

Ino gives her a murderous glare before returning to her chants.

The receptionist beckons them to come, and they follow him to the elevator.

“Here we go” Kakashi gives Sakura a weak smile, fiddling with his tie. “Boy, I haven’t been this nervous since I first pitched my startup idea.”

“Don’t be.” Sakura says firmly, fixing his tie. “He’s going to love you. Just as everyone else does.” _Just as I do_.

“Thank you.” He says earnestly. “What would I have done without you?”

The elevator dings right then, effectively ruining the moment. They step out, Ino trailing behind, busy fixing her hair and makeup.

It’s the penthouse level, so they walk up to the only door in front of them, and knock.

“This is it.” Ino breathes in deeply. “Forehead, I want you to remember the moment when I first see him. Like, all the details.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re going to have to describe it at our wedding, duh.” Ino gives her a condescending look.

“Keep your sick fantasies to yourself, pig.” Sakura mutters, trying to ignore the pool of anxiety and excitement bubbling in her own stomach.

The lock clicks open on the other side, and the door swings open.

“Oh my God.” Ino gasps softfly.

_This cannot be happening. Even with Sakura’s rotten, rotten luck, this is taking it too far._

Sakura wants to bolt. To run away, screaming and cursing, and never look back. But it’s like her feet are firmly rooted to the ground, and all she can do is stand and gape, open-mouthed, at the man standing in front of her.

“Sasuke?” She finally manages to squeak.

__

“Sakura? What are you doing here?” He asks, brows knitting together in confusion.

“Are we at the wrong place?” Kakashi questions, clueless.

“Ah, you must be the entrepreneur.” Sasuke smiles at him, dark eyes twinkling in amusement. “I’m afraid you are at the right place. Please, do come in.”

“Looks like he’s not a grizzled old dude, after all.” Ino smugly whispers at her.

“I’m going to kill you.” Sakura whispers back furiously.

They step inside to a spacious sitting room. Unlike the downstairs lobby, the apartment gives off an industrial chic vibe, with bare bricked walls and furniture in various shades of brown and charcoal and grey. Framed posters of classic movies adorn the wall. The tall, worn-out looking bookshelf is overflowing with books, and so is the coffee table.

“Your apartment is beautiful.” Ino compliments. “Don’t you think so, Sakura?” She prods, elbowing her.

“Too hipster-y for my taste.” She replies primly.

“I told you I was pretentious.” Sasuke shrugs, unaffected.

“I’m sorry, but how exactly do you two know each other?” Kakashi asks, still lost.

“Remember I told you my friend Hinata was getting married? He was the Best Man.” Sakura informs him quietly. “Also, we sort of hung out together last Saturday.”

“He also took Sakura home when she bumped her head at the wedding.” Ino chimes in.

“That’s really nice.” Kakashi says slowly, processing the information. “Anyway, I cannot express how honoured I was when you agreed to meet us, Mr. Otsustski—“

“That’s just a pen name.” Sasuke waves his hand dismissively. “My real name’s Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.”

“Of course.” Kakashi nods in assent. “Mr. Uchiha, I—“

“Too stuffy, and it’s what they call my brother.” Sasuke scrunches his nose in distaste. “Sasuke is fine. Please, sit.” He motions to the large couch, right in front of the giant flat screen mounted on the wall.

“I’d introduce you to my assistant, but it seems like you beat me to it already.” Kakashi gives a nervous little laugh as they sit, and Sakura wishes a giant pit would open in the floor, swallowing her whole.

“And I’m Ino, in case you forgot.” Ino volunteers.

“You work with him too?” Sasuke asks.

“Nope. I sort of invited myself along.” Ino says brightly. “I’m a huge fan you see. Just like Sakura here.” She adds, with a wolfish grin on her face.

“Is she now?” Sasuke smirks smugly.

 _That pig is so dead_.

“Oh yes.” Kakashi says innocuously. “In fact, I requested Tsunade specifically for you, because Sakura adores your work. It was my little way of saying thank you, for all the help she gave me for the book.”

“Awww.” Sasuke fawns. “Isn’t that sweet.”

Sakura remains silent, stewing in shame and fury. Everything angers her beyond reason. Ino’s smugness, Kakashi’s obliviousness, the stupid penthouse, Sasuke’s unfazed attitude, the fact that he was dressed so casually in a faded Metallica t-shirt and khakis when the rest of them had taken the effort to dress formally, and how it clings to his muscular chest—

“I need some air.” She declares, standing up. “Excuse me for a while.”

“Sure” Sasuke replies, suddenly sobering up. “Balcony’s that way.”

A cool breeze hits her face as soon she steps out on the balcony. Konoha sprawls out underneath her, little cars and miniscule people moving around.

Sakura carefully slides the glass door back, effectively rendering herself inaudible to the other side. Then, she lets out a scream of unadulterated rage and frustration, stomping her feet like a three year old. Screw maturity. She deserves a tantrum.

“Stupid, stupid, so fucking stupid—“

There’s a knock, and she turns back around to see Sasuke entering. He at least has the decency to look contrite.

“I’m coming back in.” She tells him stiffly. “Don’t worry, you’ll get to have your fun.”

“Sakura, come on—“

“No, don’t _Sakura_ me.” She interjects sharply, tears pricking her eyes. “Apologize. Right now.”

“Apologize?” He blinks in surprise. “For what?”

“For everything!” Sakura answers hotly. “For writing all those beautiful proses about love and human connection. For—for moving my heart. And then, after all that, for turning out to be _you_!”

“I moved your heart?” He grins.

“Don’t.” She warns. “Did you believe in any of it? Of course not. It’s all some sort of cosmic joke to you.”

“Everything _is_ a cosmic joke.” He snorts.

“Enough!” Sakura yells. “Enough of this nihilist bullshit. Do you believe in what you write or not?”

“I respect my readers.” He sighs, running his hand through his hair. “That much I can tell you honestly.”

“That’s not an answer.” Sakura replies testily. “Did you know I was coming today? Did you set all of this up?” She gestures towards where Kakashi and Ino were sitting.

“No. I swear I didn’t.” He tells her sincerely. “Do you think I would have agreed to this meeting if I’d known? I have a reputation to protect. It wouldn’t do my charismatic bad boy persona any favor if everyone starts finding out I write sappy love stories.” He scoffs.

“You’re so full of shit.” Sakura’s tone softens despite herself.

“Please come back in?” He pleads. “I think your poor boss is about to cry.”

“I don’t know why he’s so freaked out.” Sakura sighs, deflated. “He’s so confident usually.”

“Maybe he’s awestruck by my presence.”

Sakura resists the urge to stick out her tongue at him as she goes back in.

Kakashi looks visibly relieved when she retakes her seat. She promptly ignores Ino’s shit-eating grin.

“I expect this is where you start interviewing me.” Kakashi says.

“I’ve done my primary research.” Sasuke says contemplatively. “But it’s going to be a continuous process. I’d like to learn more about your work, your office. It’ll take a few weeks at least.”

Kakashi gives a worried glance to Sakura. “I’m going to be out of town for the next two weeks. But Sakura can show you around.”

Sasuke gives her an expectant look.

“Sure.” Sakura says with a tight smile.

“You’re in good hands.” Kakashi smiles, shoulders relaxing. “Sakura knows everything about our company. Hell, at this point, she knows more than me.”

“Very well.” Sasuke assents. “My agent will call and set up a meeting.”

“Thank you. It was nice meeting you Sasuke.” Kakashi stands up, and the rest of them follow suit.

“The meeting’s over?” Ino says dramatically. “But Sakura, you haven’t given him your book to sign yet.”

“Yes, Sakura why don’t you?” Sasuke’s smirk is firmly back on his face.

“Hey Ino, here’s an idea.” Sakura says through gritted teeth. “Why don’t you give him _your_ book to sign?”

“Nah.” Ino shrugs, “I figured you can get him to do that on your next meeting.”

Sakura rummages through her purse, pulls out her book and shoves it to Sasuke. Might as well, she figures, since she’s going to donate the whole lot away anway.

“Ah, _Moondust_.” He comments, noticing the cover. “A personal favorite.”

It _was_ her favorite as well. He had broken away from his usual setting of the modern urban backdrop for that one. The story had taken place in the feudal era, where a warrior princess had fallen in love with the heir to the opposing clan. Sakura had stayed up all night finishing it, almost crying her eyes out.

She regrets every single tear now.

“Here you go.” Sasuke hands the book back with surprising gentleness after he’s done signing. “It was good to see you again, really.”

__

“Phew.” Kakashi says, once they’re back inside his car. “That went surprisingly well.”

“I’d say.” Ino snickers. “One hell of a plot twist, though.”

“I was on my toes the entire time.” Kakashi muses, seemingly unbothered by Ino’s comment. “I didn’t want to say anything wrong. I know how important it is to you, Sakura” He looks at her and beams.

Sakura gives him back a watery smile.

She opens the book once she’s back at her office, and alone. It felt wrong, somehow, to read it in front of Kakashi.

He’d signed his real name, she notices. There was a line underneath, in neat, elegant scrawl.

She covers her face with her hands after she reads it, cheeks burning in embarrassment.

_I do know something about love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else saw that plot twist coming? Everyone did right?  
> Eh, I'm still going to go ahead and pretend it was an unexpected twist.
> 
> It is important for me and my writing process to know what the readers are thinking. So please, please, do respond. Even if it's a negative one. Shy readers, please do drop by and say hello. I'm nice, I promise.
> 
> Beta credits, obviously, to NinjaHeartforHatake.
> 
> See you soon!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my readers currently residing in the US, please stay inside and stay safe. A big hug to each and every one of you.
> 
> Also, I have a midterm tomorrow, but here I am, posting new updates. Yes, I have no shame.

“How’re you holding up?” Hinata’s voice is small and squeaky on the other end of the phone.

“My love life is in shambles and my favorite author turned out a hack.” Sakura answers sarcastically. “So you know, just peachy.”

“Sorry about that.” Hinata says guiltily. “I heard what happened.”

“I knew it!” Sakura screeches, sitting up straight on her couch. “You knew all along! Why wouldn’t you tell me? I almost died of humiliation today!”

“Sasuke made swear not to tell _anyone_!” Hinata cries out. “He only told me after I got engaged and I had to promise to keep it a secret. Also, it was kind of thrilling.” She admits, voice growing smaller.

“You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“It's like he was a superhero” Hinata says giddily. “And I was one of the trusted few who knew about his secret identity.”

“Shame. Shame on you. And your entire family.”

“Oh come on. It’s not that bad.” Hinata cajoles. “Aren’t authors and poets supposed to be all nutjobs anyway?”

“Nutjob I could have taken.” Sakura grits her teeth. “And now I’ll have to suffer his smug, smirking face for the next few weeks.”

“Do you want me to come over?” Hinata offers sweetly.

“No. I need space. To recover from your betrayal.”

“I didn’t even do anything.” Hinata whines. “Look, Naruto’s been laughing his butt off ever since he heard what happened. I, on the other hand, have behaved respectfully. It’s him you should be mad at.”

“Snitch!” Sakura hears Naruto yell from the background.

“He’s dead to me.” Sakura says coolly.

“Bye. Call me.”

Sakura grumbles her assent before hanging up. She looks at Frodo, who wears a suspiciously smug expression.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” She accuses.

As always, Frodo remains silent. Stupid, succulent bastard.

__

“And here’s your itinerary, inclusive of booking details and flight timings.” Sakura hands a neatly tabbed and color coded binder to Kakashi. “I’ve also mailed the soft copy to you.”

“Ugh.” He groans, looking up from his laptop on his desk. “This is too heavy for my liking. I have to do all this stuff?”

“It’s not a vacation.” Sakura gently reminds him. “That reminds me, I did manage to get you out of that college workshop thing.”

“Thank you.” Kakashi immediately perks up. “You’re a godsend.”

“It was the least I could do.” Sakura feigns nonchalance, pretending as if the compliment isn’t making her chest flutter.

“Hey, Sakura, can I-uh, ask you something?” Kakashi says quietly, looking away from her.

“Umm, sure.” _Why is he nervous? What will he ask? God, what if he—_

“This is none of my business. But did—did something happen between you and that Sasuke guy?” Kakashi asks, giving her furtive glances.

_Oh. That._

“Nothing happened!” Sakura almost shrieks. “I assure you, nothing has happened, or will ever happen between me and him. Why—what makes you think that?”

“There was this weird tension between you two.” Kakashi says, somewhat frightened. “And Ino kept making cryptic comments while you two were gone. Again,” He holds up his hands in surrender, “Absolutely none of my business.”

“It’s nothing like that.” Sakura sighs, deflated. “He just gets on my nerves, that’s all.”

“Sakura,” This time, Kakashi is looking right into her eyes. “You don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable. I think I can manage without a foreword.” He jokes.

“It’s all right, really.” Sakura assures him. _For you, I can handle worse._

“The offer still stands.” Kakashi answers, flipping through the contents of the binder. “Dammit, I do need a vacation.”

“Oh and another thing.” Sakura lowers herself, whispering conspiratorially, “I have personally seen to it that every room you’ll be staying is equipped with a fully stocked minibar.”

“You're awesome, you know that?.” Kakashi chuckles, impressed. “What would I do without you?”

She practically skips out of his office.

__

“So, when is the ‘interview’?” Ino grins lecherously, making air quotes.

“Ugh. Don’t remind me.” Sakura grimaces, viciously stirring her latte. She wants to home, take a shower and gush about her day to Frodo. Instead, she had let Ino drag her to a fancy café, with latte art and overpriced food.

Ino delicately dips a French fry on the dollop of whipped cream of her extravagant looking frappe and puts it in her mouth, looking extremely pleased with herself.

“Can you stop doing that?” Sakura hisses. “It’s vile.”

“It’s called having a palate, Forehead.” Ino munches shamelessly. “Now tell me, when do you meet Sasuke?”

“In the weekend.” Sakura groans.

“Ooooh. Forehead’s got a date.” Ino cackles.

“Weren’t you the one who was fantasizing about your wedding with him?”

“I was, wasn’t I.” Ino says wistfully. “But I know a lost battle when I see one. You have my blessing, Sakura,” She declares, waving her hands dramatically, “I wish you all the happiness and all the orgasms in the world.”

“Choke on your monstrous beverage.” Sakura mutters darkly.

“You see, that is exactly the bitchy attitude that Sasuke needs to fuck out of you.” Ino waves a cream-soaked fry at her. “You’re too tightly wound up. Blowing some steam off will do you good.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my attitude.” Sakura crosses her arms. “In fact, Kakashi finds me perfectly pleasant.”

“Don’t make me drown you in your latte.” Ino threatens.

“Okay, okay. Enough about my non-existent romantic life. Let’s talk about yours, for a change, please? Tell me about this new guy.” Sakura gives her best puppy dog eyes.

“All right” Ino concedes. “We’ve hooked up only once. He’s cute, but kind of weird. He’s a painter, so I guess he gets a pass on the weirdness? Anyway, I’m thinking about asking him to do a nude portrait of me.”

“Ino!” Sakura rebukes.

“What? I finally get to act out my _Titanic_ fantasy.”

“Why do you have such specific fantasies?” Sakura asks, mystified.

“Your prudish brain won’t be able to comprehend.” Ino sighs happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite everything going on, I wish you a happy new year! Here's to hope, which stubbornly persists even in the most bleak of times.  
> 2020 had been a strange, turbulent and difficult year. But it did get me to start writing again, after almost a decade. And it did get me an unexpected amount of love and support from my readers on Ao3. Your kudos, thoughtful criticism and words of encouragement were one of the few good things I've experienced in 2020. So, thank you, for being a constant bright spot throughout a dark, dark year. I can only hope that I have been able to do the same for you. That being said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was sort of filler-y. Do let me know your thoughts and feedback regarding this chapter and the fic in general. Once again, happy new year and see you in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

It was jarring at best, and downright disturbing at worst, to see Sasuke Uchiha poking and prodding around the things in her bedroom on a Saturday morning.

“You know, when I agreed to give you a tour,” Sakura tries to command as much authority as she can with a raspy voice, “I specifically instructed you not to linger in my bedroom.”

“I know, I know.” He replies absent-mindedly, inspecting her overstuffed bookshelf. “Fascinating collection, by the way. Who knew Euripides sits so well next to Riordan?”

“I just read whatever I like.” Sakura sniffs, suppressing the urge to violently scratch the inside of her nose. “You’ll find the trashy ones on the highest rack.”

“Ah yes” Sasuke grins. “Always flattered to see my works on someone’s shelf. You know Sakura, most people keep their bookshelves out in their living rooms.”

 _Ugh_. When Sakura had woken up with a runny nose and a sore throat this morning, she had been elated to have found a genuine excuse to push back the meeting. Her relief, however, had been short-lived when Sasuke had generously offered to come over if she wasn’t too unwell. She knew it was a bad idea when she had reluctantly agreed.

Now she understands that it was a terrible idea. She’s cold and miserable, her head hurts. And as if she wasn’t in enough pain already, here she is, giving a tour of her house to Sasuke.

He finally loses interest and meanders to her living room where he plops down on her couch, somehow gracefully.

“Who’s this little guy?” He grabs Frodo’s pot and examines him curiously.

“Leave Frodo alone” Sakura croaks.

“Tolkien. Interesting.” Sasuke smirks before setting down her succulent.

“Let me guess, you would have never guessed that I’ve read Tolkien.” Sakura gives him a sarcastic smile.

“Not at all.” Sasuke says plainly. “It’s a story about hope, compassion, camaraderie, and how good always perseveres till the end. Seems right up your alley.”

Sakura answers by helplessly blowing her nose into a nearby tissue.

“Wow, you’re really sick.” Sasuke mutters, not without sympathy.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Sakura says miserably, sitting down.

“All right.” Sasuke agrees, turning his body towards her, “Let’s start simple. Tell me about Kakashi.”

“Where do I even begin?” Sakura smiles giddily, her mood instantly uplifted. “He’s umm, he’s perfect. He had a really rough childhood, but still finished school on the honor roll and won several scholarships in college. He started his company when he was twenty-two. He loves hiking and swimming and has eight dogs. He’s recently gone vegan, volunteers at animal shelters and is associated with a lot of charities and fundraisers of Konoha, most of it as an anonymous donor. Lastly, he’s a wonderful boss who cares wholeheartedly about all of his employees.”

“Mmm hmm.” Sasuke nods with a serious face. “Does he also know how hopelessly you’re in love with him? I’m assuming he doesn’t.”

“Wha-what?” Sakura gapes at him. She desperately tries to think of topics to distract him, but her brain is too clogged and sluggish to produce one.

“Don’t bother denying it.” Sasuke gives her an almost sinister smirk. “Need I remind you that I’m somewhat of an expert on romance?”

“What gave it away?” Sakura grumbles.

“Besides the ode you just sang?” Sasuke chuckles. “I knew right when you walked in through my door. The way you kept looking at him, I was expecting cartoon hearts to pop out of your eyes.” Sasuke mimics the action with his hands. “Like this, pop!”

“Screw you.” Sakura blows her nose, hard. “Now comes the part where you marvel at the enigma that is me, right?”

“On the contrary,” Sasuke holds up his index finger, “Your unrequited affections for your boss might be the most banal thing about you Sakura.”

“Really?” Sakura asks doubtfully.

“I mean, it makes perfect sense.” Sasuke muses. “I would have been surprised if you didn’t have feelings for him. He’s quite attractive, to begin with.”

“You did not just say that.” Sakura groans, mortified.

“Pfft. I’m secure enough in my masculinity to call another man attractive. Especially when he is. As I was saying, he’s good-looking and successful, smart, obviously. He treats you well. Most importantly, he has that authoritative father-figure thing going on—“

“Stop!” Sakura yells, and immediately her throat feels as if on fire. “Just stop talking right now.”

“Fine.” Sasuke yields. “Just so you know, there’s absolutely nothing wrong with being attracted to parental figures.”

“I’m warning you.” Sakura glares at him.

Sasuke silently makes a gesture of zipping his lips.

Sakura slumps against her couch, her strength sapped. Sasukes watches her curiously with his wide dark eyes with unfairly long lashes. A few minutes pass in silence before he awkwardly clears his throat.

“Umm Sakura,” Sasuke says meekly, “Your face looks red. Like really red, and your breathing’s gotten pretty bad. You’re practically wheezing.”

“My face is fine.” Sakura weakly protests, self-consciously touching her face. Her cheeks feel clammy under her touch. “My nose is pretty congested and that’s why I’m having a little bit trouble breathing. I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.” Sasuke narrows his eyes at her. “Here, let me see.” He promptly puts the back of his right hand against her forehead.

His touch feels nice and cool against her heated skin, and she can’t help but lean a bit towards it.

“You’re burning up.” He clicks his tongue in disapproval. “You should probably get back to bed.”

“I can’t.” Sakura tries to get up, but her body aches in protest. “I have to go—and water Kakashi’s plants.”

“Seriously?” Sasuke asks, bewildered. “While I admire your devotion, I think Kakashi would understand if you don’t get yourself killed at the expense of having his plants watered.”

“No, you don’t understand.” Sakura replies stubbornly, pulling herself up. “I have to—“ Her legs wobble before she can finish the sentence, and her vision spins.

She braces herself for the impact of the fall, but it doesn’t come. Instead, she finds herself still standing, albeit supported by a pair of strong arms.

“Careful.” Sasuke says softly. Sakura’s back is pressed against his chest, and they’re close, so close that even her clogged nose can smell his aftershave.

“Water. Plants.” Sakura groans weakly.

“Silly, selfless Sakura.” Sasuke laughs, and she can feel the vibrations on his chest. “I’d say you earned a naptime.”

Sakura wakes up in complete darkness. Well, not completely. There’s light and tv sounds coming through the slight opening of her ajar bedroom door. Through her windowpanes, she spies the faint halo of a street light. How-how long was she out for?

Sakura’s stomach rumbles in hunger, momentarily distracting her. She notices the pain in her body has rescinded, including her headache. Even her nose and throat feel less clogged.

There’s a small glass of water on her bedside table. Sakura definitely doesn’t remember keeping it there. She carefully gets up.

As the tendrils of sleep slowly uncurl their grasp on her brain, Sakura remembers bobbing in and out of consciousness. She also remembers gentle hands, soothing words and piercing dark eyes.

Slowly, she drapes her blanket around herself and pads towards the living room.

Sasuke sits cross-legged on the couch, attentively watching some old sitcom on her tv.

“Hey.” He turns towards her, “She lives.”

“Truly a miracle.” Sakura gives him a small smile. “What time is it?”

“A little after nine.” Sasuke turns back to the tv.

After Nine. That would mean—she has slept for almost ten hours.

“You feel better?” He asks. “There’s pizza if you’re hungry.”

“I do.” Sakura simply says, sitting down next to him. “Hey, umm Sasuke,” She says shyly, clutching the blanket around her tightly. “Thank you, for staying.”

“I couldn’t have you die on me.” He jokes. “Hinata would never forgive me.”

“You took care of me.” Sakura says in a small voice. “You didn’t have to.”

“All I did was give you cold meds, hang out with Frodo and update your Netflix watch list.” Sasuke says dismissively. “Oh and I may have cleaned your kitchen a bit. I was bored.”

“Still, it was a really sweet thing to do.”

He scoffs at her but she can see the pink dusting on his cheeks. _Huh_. So even Sasuke Uchiha, supreme lord of pessimism and snark, blushes like a puny mortal.

“Anyway, it’s getting late.” He grabs his jacket, getting up. “I should get going. Lock the door, and don’t stay up past your bedtime.”

Sakura gives him a mock salute.

“I look forward to our next meeting.” He flashes her a brilliant grin before leaving.

For the first time, so does she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have updated yesterday, but my professor thought it would be fun to have us read and review an entire play by Sunday :). Anyway, wanted to post an update before I'm bogged with midterms and submissions. Next chapter is probably going to be a bit delayed. That being said, hope you had fun reading this chapter. Please leave a comment and help me improve my work. See you in the next chapter!
> 
> Beta credits to NinjaHeartforHatake.

**Author's Note:**

> It's nice to be back and start writing again. Your feedback and kind words clear my skin, water my crops and restore my will to live. So please please drop in a comment and let me know what you think about this fic.


End file.
